warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblestripe
Bumblestripe is a pale gray tom with black stripes running horizontally across his back.Revealed in Eclipse, page 158 History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Bumblestripe is first seen as a young kit. :Bumblekit is born to Millie, along with his two sisters, Briarkit and Blossomkit. He is the biggest kit in the litter and looks a lot like his father, Graystripe, except for the abundance of black stripes on his back. He is named Bumblekit because Graystripe thought that the stripes on his back made him look like a bumblebee. :Later, when there's an attack on ThunderClan, Bumblekit and his siblings hide with Millie, Daisy, Rosekit, and Toadkit. It is mentioned that during the attack he and his sisters are calmed down by Rosekit who tells them stories. He and Briarkit are then carried back to the nursery by their father while Blossomkit has fallen alsleep on Mousefur. :Millie also allows Bumblekit to watch his first warrior naming ceremony for Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. ''Long Shadows :Bumblekit misses his mother and sister when they have to be quarantined from the other cats during the greencough epidemic. He and Blossomkit are cared for by Daisy. :Later, when fire strikes the forest, Bumblekit is taken to safety by Brambleclaw. Sunrise :Bumblekit is seen telling Millie that he's scared that Sol will come and "get him." :Bumblekit is also seen saying that deathberries look tasty when Leafpool comes to show them to the kits, warning them not to eat any if they see them. :His sister, Briarkit, is nearly bitten by a snake, but Honeyfern, who was nearby, saves her and is bitten by the snake instead, dying moments later. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Bumblepaw is now a young apprentice, along with his siblings, and his mentor is Mousewhisker. :When he and Ivypaw awake to Dovepaw's flailing in her sleep, he irritatedly tells Dovepaw that she had kicked moss all over him, much to Dovepaw's embarassement. But he is good-natured about it, and soon forgets the instance. :Later, when Jayfeather teaches the apprentices about herbs, Bumblepaw asks if "we should look out for dock on long journeys", thus annoying Ivypaw who had been reminded of her sister's absence. :Bumblepaw is seen play-fighting with his siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest. :He and his siblings welcome Dovepaw back warmly and show her the nest they made for her, all covered in moss and feathers and extremely comfortable. They then tell Dovepaw she is a hero. ''Fading Echoes :At the beginning of this book, Firestar gives Bumblepaw and his siblings their warrior assessment. The siblings pass the assessment- but before they become warriors, Bumblepaw's sister is crippled when a tree falls into the camp. After he and his sisters earn their warrior names, he is seen grieving over his sister's injury. When a group of cats, including him, is having a practice battle in camp, he is stopped by Ivypaw as he is trying to win for his patrol. Suddenly, he seems to lose all will to fight, and just looks sorrowful. Ivypaw wonders if it's a trick to free himself, but Bumblestripe was lamenting on how his sister, so unfairly paralyzed, would have loved participating in the mock-battle. Ivypaw tries to comfort him, and he is somewhat cheered up. It is shown that he may have a small liking towards the she-cat. Character Pixels File:Bumblestripe.kit.png|Kit File:Bumblestripe.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Bumblestripe.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members '''Mother:' :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Sisters: :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Eclipse characters